


Unsent Letters

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, F/M, Fake Dating, Falling In Love, Gay Newsies, Is it really newsie fanfic without newsies?, Lies, M/M, Newsie protest, Secret Love Letters, Sibling drama, To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before Au, boys who like boys, jacobs siblings - Freeform, making someone jealous, new york sun, student newspaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Davey Jacobs is a smart boy, who keeps his emotions and thoughts to himself except for five letters he wrote to boys he was once in love with. Rodger from camp, Specs from debate club, his best friend Anthony Higgins, New York's hero Jack Kelly, and Crutchie Morris, his sister’s boyfriend. When Davey’s letters somehow get sent out, he has to convince Crutchie he’s not in love with him, for his sister’s sake at the same time Jack Kelly needs a fake boyfriend to make his ex girlfriend jealous. But how long can they pretend to be in love before it gets just a little too real?





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Morris was Sarah’s boyfriend, but Davey was pretty sure his whole family was in love with him. He wasn’t sure he could say who loved him most though. Before he was Sarah’s boyfriend, he was just Charlie. But to everyone who loved him and most people did, he was Crutchie. He got the nickname because he’d gotten in a car accident when he was little and had to walk with a crutch all his life. Davey asked him once if he ever felt like people were making fun of him but Crutchie just grinned and said it wouldn’t be fair if he were handsome, funny, and could walk without a crutch. That was Crutchie for you, always looking on the bright side. Davey smiled to himself. Crutchie was showing Les how he could hold up his bad foot and hop over it. Les had probably seen him do that trick a hundred times, but he would ask Crutchie to do it every time he came over. That was why Sarah loved him, Davey thought. He always had time for Les. He never complained about hanging out with her brothers like some guys did. It was important to Sarah that whoever she dated loved her brothers so it was no surprise when she came home one day and announced that Crutchie, their Crutchie who taught Les how to ride his bike and the first person Davey came out to, had asked her out. It wasn’t a surprise, but it hurt Davey all the same. He knew it shouldn’t. He never had a chance with him so when his sister asked him what he thought, he smiled and said it was about time. He hoped she couldn’t see how much his heart ached to say it. That night he wrote Crutchie a letter. He wrote about a day before he started dating Sarah when Davey first started to fall in love with him. Crutchie had taken a summer job delivering newspapers and invited Davey to come along to keep him company. Most of the newsboys just threw the papes at the door, but Crutchie always liked to hand the paper directly to people. He’d smile at them when they opened the door and their anger at being disturbed would melt away. No one could resist that smile, least of all Davey. He imagined if anyone else saw him smile as much as he did, they would all be in love with him. Crutchie did most of the talking that day, noticing something was bothering his friend. At the end of his route, he finally sat down and asked Davey what was bothering him. The words came pouring out. He told Crutchie about Rodger a boy from camp that he had a crush on before he knew what crushes were and Anthony Higgins who he danced with at his sixth grade dance and how he had never actually liked girls. Even though he had known Crutchie for two years then, he was still afraid of what the older boy would say. He didn’t mention the way his heart melted when Crutchie smiled at him, that could wait. He waited anxiously for Crutchie to reply. The older boy smiled and told him he liked boys too. He put his arm around Davey’s shoulders and told him it was going to be alright. They walked all the way home like that. Davey had never felt warmer in his life. When he finished the letter he put in in an old hatbox with the others. There were five total now. One for Rodger from camp, one for Anthony Higgins, one for Jack Kelly who was his best friend before he got placed with new foster parents across town, one for Specs from debate club, and now one for Crutchie Morris the boy next door. He never sent the letters, that’s not what they were for. He wrote them to get the emotions out so he could go on with life. He wrote them to say goodbye.

Crutchie plopped down on the couch beside Davey, worn out from performing for Les.   
“So, are you excited for your junior year?”he prompted, ruffling Davey’s hair. Davey nodded.   
“I’m joining the school newspaper this year,” he told him. Les scoffed.   
“He needs to get a date this year!” He remarked. Davey frowned but Crutchie rested his arm on his shoulders.  
“Hey, Davey’s just waiting for the right guy, ain’t you Dave?”He asked. Davey nodded, his cheeks red. If Les noticed his brother’s embarrassment he didn’t say anything.   
“Like how Sarah did?” Les asked, looking up at his big sister. Sarah closed her laptop, frowning.   
“If Davey doesn’t date anyone how will he know what he wants in a relationship?” She pointed out, veering the conversation away from herself. Crutchie took his arm off Davey, his brows furrowed in confusion.   
“I guess you’re right,” he confessed, confused by her suddenly cold demeanor. Sarah got up, taking her laptop with her.  
“I’m going to bed,” she announced before marching upstairs without giving Crutchie so much as a glance. He looked from Sarah to Davey, confused.   
“Is she okay?” He asked. Davey shrugged.   
“She’s probably just stressed about leaving for college,” he guessed. Crutchie wasn’t convinced but he didn’t argue. Instead he grabbed his crutch and said good night to them both before heading home. After a few minutes, Davey went upstairs to talk to Sarah, but she was on the phone so he just went back to his room.   
“Did you want something?” Sarah asked appearing in his doorway a while later. Her eyes were puffy.   
“Are you okay?” Davey questioned, walking up to her. Sarah sniffled.   
“I broke up with Crutchie,” she stated. Davey would never tell his sister in a million years that his first thought was traitorous joy. Not when tears where welling up in her eyes. He could never hurt Sarah like that. He pulled her into a hug so she wouldn’t see his face.   
“Why?” He asked. His shoulder was wet with her tears. Sarah wasn’t much of a crier. Whatever happened had to be big.  
“It was time. I‘m going to college in Santa Fe. That’s over four thousand miles away. There’s no point in staying together once I leave,” she said, more trying to convince herself than Davey.   
“But it’s Crutchie,” he pointed out. “He loves you more than any boy has ever loved a girl.” She pulled away, rolling her still teary eyes. She thought he was being dramatic, but it was true. Crutchie didn’t even see other girls, or Davey thought with a pang, boys either.  
“You know what mom told me once?” She started, knowing any story about mom would stop him cold in his tracks. His memory of their mother wasn't was good as Sarah's, but he still held a precious few close to his chest. Any memory Sarah was willing to share meant the world to him.   
“She told me to try not to go to college with a boyfriend. She said she didn’t want me to be the girl crying on the phone with her boyfriend saying no to things instead of yes,” Sarah continued. Davey frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“Crutchie wouldn’t hold you back from anything. He’s your biggest fan,” he reminded her. Sarah gave a small smile, but Davey didn’t keep his hopes up. Sarah didn’t back away from her decisions easy. If she did, she wouldn’t be going to school in Santa Fe.   
“We’ll see,” she replied before heading back to her room. Davey looked out his window to Crutchie’s room. His light was still on.


	2. Chapter 2

Crutchie didn’t come with them to take Sarah to the airport. Davey wasn’t surprised, but he was a little disappointed. He was still Sarah’s friend at least, wasn’t he?   
“Where’s Crutchie?” Les demanded. Davey raised an eyebrow at Sarah. How could she not tell Les they broke up? He wondered if she even told their dad.   
“The airport is too busy for Crutchie. He could fall and get hurt,” Davey told him, glancing at Sarah pointedly. She silenced him with a glare that Les caught.   
“Are you and Crutchie fighting?” He asked. Sarah bit her lip, looking to Davey for help. He looked out the window, ignoring her. If she wanted to keep the breakup secret from Les, she should’ve explained to him before now why Crutchie wouldn’t be at the airport.   
“We broke up,” Sarah admitted finally. Her words efficiently shut down all conversation to the airport. They all said their goodbyes and before Davey knew it they were driving home without his big sister. His dad turned the radio down much to Les’ disappointment.   
“What happened with Sarah and Crutchie?” He asked. Les stopped complaining to listen in. Davey shrugged.   
“Sarah felt it was time I guess,” he replied. He could tell this answer didn’t satisfy his dad or his little brother, but it was all he had to give them. He could only hope Sarah would come to her senses.   
When they got home, Davey’s best friend was sitting on their doorstep with a cigarette in hand. Davey’s dad frowned in disapproval, but didn’t say anything. Anthony Racetrack Higgins was not a boy who took well to lectures, but Davey noticed he put his cigarette out when he saw them pull up. Race’s respect was hard earned, and somehow Davey’s dad had gotten it. He dropped the cigarette into his pocket and was rewarded with a smile from Mr. Jacobs.  
“Good to see you again, Race,” he greeted as he walked past him inside. Race was like a stray cat, coming and going as he pleased. Sometimes the Jacobs wouldn’t see him for days and then one day in the middle of the night he’d be back. Davey kept his window open for him.   
“How was dropping off, Princess Powderpuff?” Race asked, following Davey inside. He had never liked Sarah. She always said he was nothing but trouble. It was true, but he never wanted to hear it.  
“It was okay. I’m gonna miss her,” Davey admitted. Race threw his cigarette butt in the trash, rolling his eyes.   
“Maybe if you had someone to go out with you, you won’t even notice she’s gone,” he suggested, plopping down on the couch.   
“Yeah like who?” Davey questioned. Race shrugged.   
“I heard Katherine and Jack Kelly broke up,” he stated, nudging Davey with his elbow. Davey scowled at him.  
“Jack Kelly?” Les repeated in awe. Jack Kelly was the most popular boy in Davey’s school. Everyone in New York knew who Jack Kelly was. His parents had abandoned him when he was born and when he turned sixteen the state let him become an emancipated minor. Instead of using his house for parties like most kids would, Jack ran a bit of an impromptu orphanage for any kid that needed a good home. occasionally including Race and his boyfriend Spot Conlon.   
“They’ll get back together,” Davey insisted, “Remember when she broke up with him in eighth grade? They were back together in a week.”   
“Spot said that this is it,”Race stated. No one knew how but Spot Conlon always knew how things would turn out. He would feed Race information, and Race would bet money on anyone who doubted them. He was probably the youngest gambler in New York. Normally Davey, like all the sensible kids of New York, took the word of Spot as if it had already happened, but this time he wasn't so sure. He remembered how excited Jack had been when Katherine first asked him out. He wasn't going to let her go that easy.   
“Everyone’s breaking up!” Les complained, plopping down face first on the couch. Race raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Who else broke up, short stack?” He asked. Les lifted his head up, pouting.   
“Sarah and Crutchie,” he answered. Race’s head jerked in Davey’s direction, his jaw practically scraping the floor. Davey walked up to his room, Race hot on his heels. He waited for Davey to close the door before speaking.   
“Davey, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He demanded excitedly. “This is your chance!”   
“To do what, Race? Borrow him until Sarah remember’s she’s in love with him?” He retorted. Race rolled his eyes.  
“Sarah’s gonna meet someone new in Santa Fe and forget all about Crutchie,” he promised, peering out Davey’s window. “And then he’ll be all yours.”   
“Oh and what would I say? ‘Hey I know my sister broke your heart, wanna go out sometime’?” Davey scoffed. “I’d have better luck getting Jack to go out with me.” Race chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. His grin faded slightly.   
“Is it cool if I stay over?” He asked, clearly a little embarrassed. As many times as he had crashed over, he still felt bad about it. Davey bit his lip.   
“Don’t you need stuff for school tomorrow?” He asked before he could stop himself.   
“I’ll go stay with Jack,” Race decided, opening the window. Before Davey could stop him he was gone. 

Davey brought a spare backpack with him to school the next day. It didn’t have much inside, some pencils and a couple of notebooks, but he figured it would be better than nothing. Race almost walked past him, but decided to accept Davey’s peace offering.   
“Katherine has a new boyfriend,” he stated as he pulled his arms through the straps of the backpack. Davey’s eyes widened.  
“For real?” He questioned, glancing across the hall to where Jack was digging through his locker.   
“For. Real,” Race affirmed. “College guy apparently. Jackie’s devastated.” He certainly didn’t look it. He looked the same as always, deep in thought. Before Race could say another word, the bell rang interrupting them.   
Davey stood outside the school newsroom, suddenly nervous. Most of them had been working on the school paper since freshman year. What if they hated him? Davey started to walk away, but a hand clasped his shoulder.  
“Thinking of joining?” Jack guessed, grinning. Davey stifled a groan. Somehow it had slipped his mind that Jack worked on the school newspaper too.   
“No, I was just..” Davey couldn’t think of a lie quick enough. Jack grinned, lightly pushing him into the room.  
“Oh you’ll love it, Davey. You can write about the serious stuff like the student election and politics and what not,” he ,stated grinning. Seeing Jack wasn’t going to let him go, he signed up, hoping everyone else wanted him there as much as Jack seemed to.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of school dragged by, but by the time Davey got home, he could hardly recall what had happened. It was all a blur of syllabuses and teachers pretending to be stern.   
“Did you get a boyfriend?” Les questioned as soon as he stepped inside.   
“It was only the first day,” Davey reminded him, bent over his homework. Someone should remind his teachers of that fact, he thought to himself. Les shrugged.   
“I have a girlfriend,” he announced, “Her name’s Sally.” Davey groaned, putting his head in his hands. Of course his little brother managed to get a date before him. The doorbell rang and Les ran to answer it, leaving Davey to his homework.   
“First day blues?” Crutchie guessed, grinning. Davey shrugged, unable to stop himself from smiling back.   
“I got a girlfriend!” Les stated again before launching into the tale for Crutchie who listened attentively.   
“Sounds like someone had an exciting first day,” he commented when Les was done. Les nodded enthusiastically before glancing at Davey.   
“It’s Davey’s turn next!” He declared, “Did you know he’s on the school newspaper with Jack Kelly?” Crutchie looked impressed.   
“Wow so you really signed up?” He asked. Davey nodded, glaring at Les. He had wanted to tell Crutchie himself. “That’s gonna look great on your college applications. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Davey hadn’t even thought of that, but Crutchie was right.   
“Hey Crutchie,” Mr. Jacobs greeted before turning to Davey and Les. “Don’t forget I need you two to make a box to donate to Goodwill.” Davey made a face. Every year around the first week of school his family made a box to send to Goodwill. His mom said starting a fresh new year was better without old things, but Davey hated it. One year when he was young, he had thrown a tantrum over having to get rid of his stuff and in protest put the menorah that had been in his family for three generations in the box. He calmed down a second too late and cried to Crutchie that his mother would kill him. The next day the menorah reappeared exactly where Davey had grabbed it from with no one the wiser.   
Crutchie looked at Davey knowingly, remembering the same thing.   
“You could get rid of a few of your vests,” he teased. Davey clutched at his vest protectively.   
“Never!” He declared in mock offense. Les rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to get his box together. Crutchie stayed for a bit longer before heading home. To Davey it seemed the second Crutchie stepped out the door Sarah called.   
“Les, Sarah!” Davey called upstairs putting her on speaker. His little brother came running down, a letter clenched in his tiny fist. He shoved it in his back pocket.   
“Hey Sarah! I have a girlfriend and her name is Sally and I wrote her a letter!” Les blurted all at once. Sarah chuckled and told the two of them plus their dad about Santa Fe and how beautiful it was.   
“So Davey, how was your first day?” She prompted. He shrugged, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see him.  
“It was alright. I joined the school newspaper,” he said, disappointed his day hadn’t been as good as Les’.   
“That’ll look good on college applications,” she pointed out.   
“That’s what Crutchie said too,” he replied, before biting his tongue. Sarah was silent.   
“Well he’s not wrong,” she said finally before saying her goodbyes. As soon as she was gone, Les bolted out to the mailbox with his letter. Davey went upstairs to get a box together.   
The first few weeks of school went on about as dull as the first day had. Before Davey knew it he was sitting on the bleachers with Race and Spot, wishing it were summer again. Race elbowed him hard, forcing him to look up.   
“Something Kelly this way comes,” he joked. Sure enough Jack Kelly was walking over to them.   
“Did I miss a deadline or something?” Davey asked. They’d been on the school newspaper together for a week, but they didn’t talk much. They were both too busy with their own work and even now Jack looked distracted.  
“What? No. I just need to talk to you,” he stated, glancing at Race. “Alone.” Spot raised an eyebrow at him.   
“You gonna make me leave?” He challenged. Jack held up an envelope between two fingers. Davey’s face paled as he recognized it. His letter.  
“Thanks Spot I can handle this,” he blurted, practically shoving his friend and his boyfriend. out of the bleachers. Indignation rolled off Spot in waves and Davey knew he would be in trouble later, but he didn’t care. “Where did you get that?” Race grabbed Spot's arm and pulled his boyfriend away.   
“It came in the mail,” Jack stated. Oh my God. Davey’s head was spinning. Somehow his letter got sent out. But hopefully it was just one. “I’m flattered really but I’m still not over Katherine.” Davey wished he could fade into the background.  
“I wrote that a long time ago. Like middle school,” he explained. “I don’t.. I’m not.” Jack looked relieved, which stung.   
“Good. I mean you’re a nice guy and all I just don’t want things to be awkward in the newsroom..” Davey stopped listening. Heading towards them was Crutchie. And in his hand was another envelope. Davey didn’t know what else to do so he grabbed hold of Jack and kissed him. When he opened an eye and saw Crutchie walking away, he finally let go of Jack who looked dazed. Davey yanked the letter out of his hand.   
“Thanks, bye,” he blurted before sprinting to the boys locker room. He kissed Jack Kelly. Jack Kelly read his letter. Crutchie read his letter. Oh my God, The day wasn’t even over yet. Davey decided there was only one thing he could do and that was fake sick so his dad would come pick him up. He was practically green already, so the nurse believed him one hundred percent.   
As soon as he got home, Davey ran up to his room, tearing it apart looking for his hatbox. But it was nowhere to be found. His hatbox, and the letters it contained, had completely vanished. A hard angry knock came at Davey’s window, startling him. He gulped. It was Spot and in his hand, was an envelope addressed to Race. As if shoving him off the bleachers hadn’t been bad enough. Spot was going to kill him. He pulled the window open, and for a split second Davey regretted not locking it. Spot slapped the letter down on Davey’s desk. Davey flinched.   
“He is a good dancer, isn’t he?” Spot asked, an innocent enough question if his tone weren’t sharp enough to cut steel. Davey’s head was spinning again and before he knew it, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When he came to, Davey was laying on his bed. Race handed him a glass of water. Spot sat next to him not looking up from his phone. Davey took it gratefully.   
“I am not going to kill you, Spot started. Davey smiled gratefully but Spot held up a finger stopping him. “I’m not going to kill you because you kissed Jack Kelly and I want to know why.” Davey groaned and fell back on his bed.  
“I wrote him a love letter and somehow he got it,” he explained. Spot held up Race’s letter between his fingers.  
“So you had more than one of these?” He asked, calming down slightly.   
“You have to know I wrote that in sixth grade. I never wanted Race to read it,” Davey insisted. “I never wanted anyone to read them.”   
“So Jack read your letter and you.. Kissed him?” Race pressed, not understanding. Davey threw his hands over his eyes.  
“Crutchie was coming and he had his letter and I didn’t know what to do,” he moaned. Spot laughed and Davey removed his hands from his eyes to frown at him.  
“You saw Crutchie, the guy you’re in love with, walking towards you with a letter confessing your feelings for him, and you just planted on on Jack Kelly,” he managed between laughs. “That’s hilarious.” Davey smacked him with a pillow  
“What would you have done?” He demanded. Spot shrugged.  
"I don't know, kiss the guy I’m in love with? Like a normal person,” Spot teased, grabbing a pillow to smack Davey back. The doorbell rang out and Davey held the pills to his chest in fear. Rolling his eyes, Race went to the window see who it was. “Davey, it’s Jack.” Jack? Spot waited upstairs as Davey ventured downstairs to find that Race was telling the truth. Jack Kelly was standing at his door.   
“Hey,” he said awkwardly. Davey was beginning to notice a pattern.   
“I really don’t like you like that I was just trying to keep Crutchie from coming to talk to me about his letter,” he blurted.   
“So there were other letters?” He guessed, smiling dryly. “Boy, a guy thinks he’s special but there’s two letters.”  
“Three,” Race piped up, holding up his letter. Jack chuckled.   
“You’re a player huh Davey Jacobs?” He teased. Davey crosses his arms, trying to look stern.  
“Why are you here?” He asked. Jack’s face fell.   
“Well the thing is.. after you kissed me, Katherine got pretty jealous. And I was thinking maybe if I make her a little more jealous she might take me back,” he admitted, looking up at Davey nervously. Race's jaw dropped.  
“You want Davey to fake date you so Katherine will take you back?” he clarified, glancing from Jack to Davey in shock.   
“You’re right this was a dumb idea,” Jack admitted dejectedly.   
“Wait,” Davey heard himself say. “I’ll do it.” He wasn’t sure who was more shocked, Jack or Race or himself. He let Jack in and they went into the details. “We need a contract.”   
“A contract?” Jack repeated, scoffing. “What for?” Davey glared at him for interrupting.  
“We need to set boundaries if we’re going to do this. Like for example I don’t want you to kiss me,” he stated.   
“Hey you kissed me,” Jack protested. “But fine no kisses. But you gotta come with me to parties.” Davey hesitated but wrote it down.   
“Anything else?” He prompted. Jack’s face went solemn.   
“I’ll write you notes. Everyday,” he promised. Davey looked at him in confusion and he blushed. “Cause it’ll make Katherine jealous.” Davey’s cheeks reddened. Of course. That’s what this was all about. Making Katherine jealous and making Crutchie think he didn’t love him. They both signed it and got Race to sign as a witness, all three swearing to keep the lie a secret. Before he left, Jack took a selfie on Davey’s phone and set it to his background and Davey did the same to Jack’s phone.   
“I’ll pick you up tomorrow for school,” Jack promised, heading out the door. Davey plopped down on the couch, exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the day.   
“I wish things had stayed boring,” he complained once he got back upstairs. Race grinned.  
The next morning Jack was waiting outside for him like he said he would, but Davey still couldn’t believe it. Les, whose bus was late, marched up to Jack’s car.   
“Can I ride with you?” He begged, making puppy dog eyes. Jack smiled and came around to open the back seat door for him.  
“Your ride awaits, boyfriend,” Jack said, dramatically gesturing to the open passenger door. Davey blushed but got in.   
“Boyfriend?” Les repeated, “You’re dating Jack Kelly and you didn’t tell me?” Davey ignored him.   
“So you must be Les,” Jack guessed, grinning at him through the rear view mirror. Les nodded cautiously. ”Nice to meet you, kid.” It wasn’t much, but Les was ecstatic. The famous Jack Kelly said it was nice to meet him. Sally was going to swoon when he told her. Seeing his little brother’s excitement, Davey’s stomach dropped. Maybe he should’ve told Les the truth, but before he could ponder on it Jack grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He decided it was best Les didn’t know. Holding hands with Jack was nice. Davey worries for a moment that when Jack dropped off Les he would let go since there was no one to keep up the façade for, but he didn’t.   
“So you know why I’m doing this, what do you get out of fake dating me?” Jack asked. Davey sighed.  
“I can’t let my sister’s boyfriend find out I have feelings for him,” he admitted. Jack glanced quickly at him in confusion.  
“I thought they broke up,” he replied. Davey stiffened  
“They’ll get back together,” he insisted.   
“And if they don’t?” Jack prompted. Davey didn’t have a response. What would he do if Sarah and Crutchie didn’t get back together? Would he still be betraying Sarah if she really didn’t love him anymore? Jack left him to his thoughts. As soon as they parked, Katherine was at Jack’s door.   
“Is it true you and-“she stopped as soon as she saw Davey.   
“See you after school, Jack,” Davey said, eager to get as far away from them as possible.   
“Bye babe,” Jack called after him. It was a good thing Davey had already turned away from him. He didn’t want either of them to see the blush that spread across his cheeks. He tried to remind himself it was just for Katherine’s sake. It was all pretend. But the look of jealousy on Katherine’s face? That was real.


	5. Chapter 5

Davey smiled at Jack when he finally walked in the building, but Jack didn’t smile back. Before Davey could worry he wasn’t going to talk to him, Jack leaned against the locker next to his.   
“What did Katherine say?” Davey asked gently. Jack frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“She’s mad I didn’t call her last night,” he answered, not meeting Davey’s gaze. He waited but it didn’t seem like he was going to say anything else.  
“Is that all?” Davey pressed. Jack was clearly upset. There had to be more than just Katherine being mad he didn’t call. Jack gave him a small smile.   
“The plan’s working is all. She’s jealous,” he answered. Davey wondered if he was trying to convince him or himself, but decided to let it go. Jack’s gaze slid past Davey then back to him, grinning. “So about this no kissing rule-“ Davey glanced behind him and saw Crutchie heading towards them.   
“That’s not funny,” he stated. “I panicked.” Jack chucked, closing the space between them.   
“You always kiss people when you panic?”He teased. Davey glared at him  
“Hey Davey,” Crutchie said. Davey turned around far too quick to be natural. He heard Jack laughing behind him.   
“Hey Crutchie. What’s up?” Davey asked, calming down slightly as Jack wrapped his arm around his waist. Crutchie’s gaze flickered from Jack’s hand back up to Davey.  
“Oh when did you two start dating?” Crutchie wondered, smiling half heartedly. Davey almost dropped the lie right there.   
“Not long,” Jack answered for him. He pulled Davey’s letter out of his pocket. “He wrote me the sweetest letter.” Crutchie’s smile dropped. He pulled a twin letter from his pocket, his eyes only on Davey.   
“I guess you want this back then?” He offered. Davey took it quickly. He looked from Jack to Crutchie.   
“I wrote this a long time ago,” he explained. “I don’t know how it got sent to you.”   
“Right that makes sense,” Crutchie said though he didn’t sound convinced. “Uh I guess I’ll see you later.” As he walked away, Davey leaned against his locker. Jack watched him curiously.   
“So tell me again why Crutchie can’t know how you feel?” He asked quietly. Davey sighed.   
“Because he and Sarah are going to get back together and it’ll just hurt me if I pretend otherwise,” he replied. Jack glanced in the direction Crutchie had gone.   
“What if Crutchie feels the same about you?” He suggested. Davey shook his head, sadly.  
“Don’t get my hopes up, Jack Kelly,” he said dejectedly. Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak then stopped.   
“Really Davey I think he’s into you,” he insisted finally. Davey gave him a doubtful look before taking a deep breath.   
“Even if he is, my sister loves him and I won’t hurt her like that,” he stated firmly.   
“Does she know she’s hurting you like that?” Jack asked. Davey’s jaw dropped.   
“You don’t know Sarah,” he reminded him. ”Plus she’s busy with school I don’t wanna bother her with this.” Jack frowned but didn’t press it. 

Davey didn’t see Jack for most of the day aside from a brief moment between classes when he handed him one of the notes he had promised. He’d been in a hurry so he had shoved it in his pocket and forgot about it until he got to the news room. He pulled the tiny folded paper out and unfolded it. Jack drew a tiny portrait of Davey smiling with the words ‘I’m sorry for making assumptions about Sarah. You’re right that I don’t know her’ underneath it. Davey was in awe and didn’t notice Jack taking a seat next to him.  
“I didn’t know you could draw,” Davey remarked. A blush crept across Jack’s face.   
“It’s nothing,” he deflected. Davey scoffed.   
“Jack, this is amazing,” he insisted. Jack shrugged and got started on his article for the paper.   
“So how was your day?” He asked, changing the subject.   
“I got to dissect a snake today,” Davey told him. “Did you know rattlesnakes only tattle when they’re scared?” Jack stopped typing and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“That’s not true,” he challenged. Davey nodded.  
“It is, you can look it up,” he insisted. Jack looked at him for a minute before googling it.   
“Huh. I guess you were right,” he admitted. Davey grinned and Jack rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head.”  
“Too late. My hat’s already getting tight,” Davey joked, pulling at his vintage newsboy cap.   
“Shouldn’t the two of you be writing?” The sponsor teacher of the school paper, Mr. Plumber sneered, standing over them. Jack grinned up at him.  
“We’re just joking around, Joe,” he said. The corners of Mr. Plumber’s lips twitched.   
“Well if the paper is so hilarious to you, then I suppose it won’t bother you to know you’re off the paper,” he stated flatly. Jack’s eyes widened.  
“Are you serious?” He questioned. Mr. Plumber leaned towards him.   
“Katherine sends her regards,” he hissed quietly. Jack clenched his jaw.   
“You can’t just kick Jack out!” Davey exclaimed. Mr. Plumber raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Perhaps you’d like to join him, Mr. Jacobs,” he threatened, standing up straight. Jack put a hand on Davey’s shoulder.   
“Hey don’t worry about it, Davey. I’ll see you after okay?” Jack told him, gathering up his things. Davey got to his feet.  
“You can’t kick Jack out just because he’s not dating your daughter anymore!” He protested, staring the older man down.   
“How dare you, Mr. Jacobs. Mr. Kelly is no longer welcome in this club because he continues to publish stories the school board have repeatedly told him not to,” Mr. Plumber explained, raising his voice slightly. “This has nothing in the slightest to do with my daughter.” The other members of the newspaper glanced up from the work to see what was going on.   
“Davey, don’t sweat it. It’s okay,” Jack repeated. Davey frowned. It wasn’t right that Mr. Plumber was kicking Jack out. Sure he posted a few controversial stories, but wasn’t that what a newspaper was supposed to do?   
“If you’re kicking Jack out, then I quit,” Davey declared, sticking his chin out. Mr. Plumber looked at him in surprise.   
“Well then I suppose there’s no point in either of you being here any longer is there?” He replied, crossing his arms. Davey gathered his things and took Jack’s hand as they walked out together.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack frowned and pulled his hand out of Davey’s.   
“Davey, why did you do that? I’m not even your real boyfriend,” he fretted. Davey shrugged.   
“It’s still not right,” he pointed out. “And anyway I don’t want people thinking I would let my boyfriend get treated like that.” Jack fought a smile and lost. He put his arm around Davey’s shoulders.  
“You’re a good boyfriend,” he remarked. Davey thought for a moment.   
“You don’t think Katherine told him to kick you out do you?” He wondered. Jack took his arm off Davey’s shoulders.  
“She wouldn’t do that,” he stated coldly, but his confidence wavered. He didn’t say anything else on the drive home. He dropped Davey off at the curb without so much as a good night. Davey cursed himself as Jack sped away. He should’ve known better than to mention Katherine. Crutchie walked over.  
“Everything alright with you two?” He wondered, giving him a pitiful smile. Davey sighed.   
“We got kicked off the paper,”he stated. It wasn’t really why Jack was upset, but he couldn’t tell Crutchie it was over his ex girlfriend. Crutchie frowned.  
“For what?” He questioned. “You and Jack are good writers.”   
“Mr. Plumber’s mad Jack and Katherine aren’t together anymore,” Davey explained, not bothering to lie. Crutchie’s eyes widened.  
“Really? That’s dumb,” he stated. Davey nodded and headed inside. He headed upstairs and started drawing, hoping his plan would work. It wasn’t as nice as Jack’s drawing of him, but he hoped Jack would appreciate it anyway. He took a picture of his drawing of Jack and sent it to him with the caption ’I’m sorry for making assumptions about Katherine. You’re right that I don’t know her’ under it. Jack opened his message almost immediately and started typing. Davey watched the little dots anxiously, but instead of a text Jack called him.   
“You wanna go get a ice cream or something?” He asked. Davey chuckled.   
“You couldn’t text that?” He teased. “I’d love too.”  
“Great because I’m on my way,” Jack replied before hanging up. Davey blinked back surprise and headed back downstairs. Les looked up from his homework.   
“Where are you going?” He asked curiously. For a moment Davey considered lying to him. If he knew they were getting ice cream, Les was going to want to come and Davey wanted a second alone with Jack. Suddenly he wondered if Jack wanted to stop fake dating because of what he said about Katherine. He hadn’t exactly accepted his apology. Davey’s heart sunk.  
“Me and Jack are going to get ice cream, do you wanna come?” He asked. Les nodded enthusiastically and ran to put his shoes on. Davey walked outside to warn Jack that he’d invited his little brother. Jack had actually pulled in the driveway this time instead of parking at the curb like he had when he dropped Davey off.   
“That’s fine,” Jack replied, though he sounded a little disappointed.   
“Did you wanna talk about..” Davey hesitated, trying to chose the right words. “Fake us?” Jack shook his head.  
“Just wanted ice cream,” he stated looking ahead out the window. Clearly something was on his mind but before Davey could voice his concerns, Les ran outside excitedly.   
“Hey Jack!” He chirped. Jack smiled fondly at him.   
“Hey shortstuff. You’re paying for ice cream right?” He teased. Les looked at Davey in alarm and turned his pockets out.   
“I spent my allowance on gum,” he admitted. Jack chuckled.  
“Well don’t worry it’s my treat this time,” he assured him. Les was relieved.   
“You sure it’s okay?” Davey whispered to Jack when he got in the car. He nodded, glancing behind him to make sure Les had his seatbelt on.   
“So,” Jack started, pulling out of the driveway. He sounded nervous. “What’s Sarah like?” He was trying too hard to sound cool. Davey’s brows furrowed.   
“Like any sister I guess,” he answered, mystified. Jack kept checking his rear view mirror like he expected someone to be behind them. Davey couldn’t help but follow his gaze. “Is everything okay?” Jack grinned, but it didn’t meet his eyes.  
“Just making sure Les didn’t unbuckle his seatbelt,” he lied. Davey bit his lip, but didn’t say anything.   
“Our big sister going to school all the way in New Mexico!” Les exclaimed, oblivious to the tension his brother was feeling.   
“Is that so?” Jack prompted, “Where in New Mexico?”   
“Santa Fe! Did you know it’s called the Land of Enchainment?” He answered. Davey sighed.  
“Enchantment,” he corrected. Jack gave him an amused smile.   
“Santa Fe huh? I always wanted to go there,” he commented, glancing in his rear view mirror again. They pulled into the ice cream shop and Les ran inside. Jack turned to Davey with the panic he’d been concealing the entire drive.  
“The social services are sending this guy, Snyder, to my house to pick up the kids and arrest me so I had to leave,” he blurted. Davey’s jaw dropped. Of all the things he had been worrying about, it never occurred to him that Jack was running from the police.   
“Jack...” he started. He couldn’t find the words. Jack looked away, ashamed.   
“If they get me those kids ain’t got nowhere to go,” he stated, staring straightforward. Davey bit his lip, glancing from Jack to the door of the ice cream shop. He could see Les inside with his nose pressed against the display.  
“I don’t blame you for running,” he said quietly. “But I do think you could’ve thought this through a bit more.” He got out of the car, not waiting to see his response. Jack watched him go, bitting his lip. Davey had a point. Sure he was keeping the other boys safe, but what would happen to Davey and Les if they were found with him? He took a deep breath and followed Davey inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Davey sat across from Jack, pushing his ice cream around with his spoon. Les was telling Jack all about his new girlfriend Sally and didn’t notice his brother’s silence. Or the way Jack kept glancing at him apologetically. Davey knew like every kid that Jack’s living situation wasn’t exactly legal. Jack might be a hero to those kids, but to their parents he was a kidnapper regardless of the fact all Jack’s housemates came willingly. As long as the police couldn’t prove he was harboring them, they couldn’t arrest Jack. Suddenly Davey’s problems seemed small in comparison. He was protecting Sarah’s feelings, but Jack was protecting tons of kids from being dragged back to bad homes. And he was still worried about making a girl jealous. Davey let out a quick laugh, unable to stop himself. Feature him, the great Jack Kelly, hero to neglected kids all over New York, worried about relationships. Jack and Les looked at him in confusion and he waved them off. Les launched back into his story, unfazed.   
“And she can roll her tongue! It’s like this!” Les said as he tried, unsuccessfully to roll his own tongue. He frowned. “Why can’t I do it?”   
“Some people can’t,” Jack explained. “I can’t.” Les looked at him as though he had said reindeer didn’t really fly. Jack Kelly, unable to do something? It was blasphemy to think of.   
“Can you?” Les demanded, turning on Davey. He shrugged.  
“If you can’t, I probably can’t either,” he guessed. Jack grinned.   
“Well there’s certainly a way to find out,” he pointed out, taking a bite of his peanut butter ice cream. Davey scoffed and in spite of himself. He tried it. Les looked at him in amazement before considering this new information.   
“Could Katherine roll her tongue?” He asked Jack carefully. Davey held his breath at the mention of Jack’s ex then let it out. What did he care if Jack thought about Katherine? He wasn’t his real boyfriend after all. Jack thought for a moment.   
“You know, I don’t know if she can or not,” he answered.   
“Is that why you broke up?” Les wondered. Davey tried to resist looking at Jack. He knew the breakup had been hard on him, or else they wouldn’t be fake dating to make Katherine jealous.  
“There’s more to relationships than what a person can do, Les. There’s more important things,” Jack replied, glancing up at Davey. “You should be with someone because you have genuine feelings for them.” Davey looked away, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He wished Jack would let go of his feelings for Crutchie. It wasn’t going to happen. But when Davey looked up again, Jack was still looking at him. 

After they finished their ice cream, they climbed back into Jack’s car where Les abruptly fell asleep.   
“He’s a cute kid,” Jack commented. Davey scoffed.   
“He’s only being sweet because he idolizes you,” he pointed out. “You’re a hero to him.” Jack’s smile faded.  
“Yeah. Some hero. I can’t protect the kids from Snyder. All I could do was tell them to run.” His grip on the steering wheel tightened. “And if Snyder caught you two with me..”   
“But he didn’t,” Davey protested. “Yeah what you did was risky, but you’re a kid still. You shouldn’t have to make choices like that.” Jack smiled softly.   
“You’re the best boyfriend a guy could have you know that, Davey Jacobs?” Davey glanced at his sleeping brother in the backseat.   
“Best fake boyfriend ever,” he clarified, though part of him deep down felt cold. Jack’s smile slipped away slightly.   
“Right. Fake boyfriend,” he repeated, mainly to himself. Before Davey could question him, they were at his house. To his surprise, Jack got out to carry Les inside. Davey showed him to Les’ room and watched Jack tuck him in. He liked that about him. He had time for Les. As Jack closed the door, Davey suddenly because uncomfortably aware of how small the hallway was that they were standing in. Jack was inches away from him.   
“Cute kid,” he said again. Davey’s heart was pounding in his throat.  
“Yeah,” he responded dumbly. He wasn’t sure which of them started leaning in first, just that Jack’s lips were getting awful close to his own-  
“Finally you got home!” Race exclaimed, throwing open Davey’s bedroom door. Davey’s face turned crimson as Race glanced between the two of them.   
“Uh Jack was just.. he brought Les in!” He explained quickly. “Cause, you know, he fell asleep.” Race didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push it. Instead he looked to Jack.   
“Snyder’s staking out your house,” he informed him. “I sent out a text in the group chat telling everyone not to come by so as long as you go there alone he can’t do nothing to you.” Jack sighed.   
“Everyone found a place to spend the night?” He asked. Race hesitated, his eyes sliding over to Davey pleadingly as Spot peeked out of Davey’s room. He shoved his hands in his pockets looking bitter.   
“I told Race not to bug you. Sleeping on the streets for one night won’t kill me,” Spot stated, holding his head up proudly. Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder.   
“Sleeping on the streets when there’s another option ain’t brave. It’s dumb,” he chided lovingly. “Besides Davey doesn’t mind, do ya Dave?”   
“Of could not,” Davey heard himself say. Jack wrapped him in a hug immediately.   
“I owe you for this,” he whispered in his ear before finding his way downstairs and back outside. Race kissed Spot quickly.   
“I’m leaving too. I don’t think your dad would feel too happy about you keeping two fugitives in your house,” he explained, crawling back out the window and jumping down into the darkness bellow. Spot's stomach grumbled before Davey had a chance to say anything. He thought for a moment.   
“I’m going to make sandwiches, if you’d like one,” he stated carefully, trying not to bruise the poor boy’s ego any more than it already was. Spot smiled gratefully and followed him downstairs. Davey watched him pick up things around the kitchen to examine them.  
“So, you liked Race?” he said, taking his pb and j sandwich from Davey careful not to get the jelly all over his fingers. Davey blushed.  
“I wrote that letter a long time ago,” he stated. Spot grinned slyly.  
“How long ago were Jack and Crutchie’s?” He asked, a hint of teasing in his tone. Davey shouldn’t have been surprised Spot knew about the other letters. He knew about every secret in New York.   
“Long time ago,” Davey repeated, suddenly very interested in his sandwich. Spot watched him carefully.   
“You like him, don’t you?” He questioned.   
“Of course I do. He’s my boyfriend,” Davey lied. Race had sworn not to tell a soul, but had he really kept the truth from his boyfriend esspecially when Spot had only been upstairs when Jack came by? The corners of Spot's mouth twitched.   
“Of course. It’s not like you have anything to gain faking a relationship with him, especially now that Crutchie’s single,” he commented. Davey frowned.   
“Look even if I weren’t.. with Jack, Crutchie is going to get back with Sarah. I know it,” he insisted. Race met his gaze evenly.   
“Are you willing to bet?” He challenged softly. A slight chill went up Davey’s spine. Spot Conlon hadn’t lost a bet in his life. If he made a bet on something, it was a sure thing. Some kids whispered he was a witch, but Davey figured if you knew everyone’s secrets it couldn’t be that hard to predict what they were going to do. And Spot didn’t know Sarah. That’s what he told himself as they both made their way back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Spot was gone when Davey woke up. He tried not to feel too disappointed. Race came and went as he pleased, why should his boyfriend, who didn’t know Davey that well, be any different? Besides he wouldn’t have known what to say to Spot if he had still been there. Did he really think Crutchie and Sarah weren’t going to get back together? Davey looked out his window to Crutchie’s window next door. And more importantly, was he right? Before he could fret over it, he heard Jack pulling in and ran downstairs to meet him. Les had gotten on the bus on time so it would just be them today.   
“Morning,” Jack greeted with a yawn.   
“Did everyone get out okay?” Davey questioned worriedly. Jack nodded tiredly.  
“Snyder took me in for interrogation, but since I didn’t technically know where the kids went he couldn’t hold me,” he explained. Davey watched his face. For a moment, Jack looked much older than his seventeen years.   
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Jack smiled fondly, not taking his eyes off the road.  
“Don’t be. You helped out a lot giving Spot a place to crash,” he looked at Davey in embarrassment before confessing. “I was worried you were gonna say no. After all it’s a lot to ask to just let someone stay in your house like that.” Davey shrugged.  
“It was the right thing to do,” he pointed out. He wondered if Katherine had ever let any of Jack’s refugees stay with her, but the exhaustion in Jack’s face kept him from asking. As they pulled into the school parking lot. Jack looked at him seriously and placed a hand on his.   
“I really appreciate it. If there’s ever anything I can do for you, just name it,” he offered sincerely. If Davey didn’t know better he would think Jack was looking at his lips for a fraction of a second.   
“Other than helping me avoid embarrassing myself over Crutchie?” Davey joked nervously. He hadn’t noticed Jack leaning forward but they were awfully close. His heart was in his throat when Jack pulled away.   
“Yeah. Other than that,” he replied, looking away. Davey’s heart was still pounding but he couldn’t say why.   
“Well, I guess we’d better get inside,” Davey managed, gesturing to the school. Jack nodded and got out of the car.   
“May I take your hand, darlin’?”He asked grinningly offering his own. Davey took it, rolling his eyes at Jack’s theatrics. He smiled back at his fake boyfriend.   
“I thought you were never going to ask,” he teased, the tension he felt in the car melting away. They walked into school hand in hand. Spot spotted them and playfully hit Jack in the stomach in greeting.   
“I see Snyder the Spider didn’t get our boy yet,” he boasted loudly, throwing his arm around Jack’s shoulders. He gave Davey a quick nod of acknowledgement, too proud to openly thank him before turning back to Jack. “So? Can we come back home yet?” Jack sighed.   
“Not yet. We gotta be sure Synder’s not scooping the place out still,” he pointed out. Spot frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.   
“How long do you think we’ll have to wait? I doubt they’ll notice if I’m there for a night,” he commented, looking down. Davey remembered back in middle school when Spot would show up to school covered in bruises. He was the toughest kid in New York, but toughness was nothing when the people you had to fight were your own parents.   
“It doesn’t matter. You can stay with me as long as you need,” Davey blurted, wondering how he was going to explain this to his dad. It didn’t matter. Some things were more important. Spot tensed.   
“Just cause you’re dating Jack doesn’t mean you gotta-“ Davey cut him off.   
“It’s not about Jack. It’s not right for you to have to live like that,” he insisted. Spot stared at him in disbelief. Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“We’ll get your stuff after school,” he promised. Spot nodded and with one last grateful look at Davey, headed off to find Race. Jack turned to Davey. “You’re a gem, you know that?” Davey blushed.   
“It’s just what anyone would do,” he said with a shrug. Jack smiled at him.

Davey spent most of the school day worried about what his dad would say about him telling Spot he could stay with them. He had never done anything without his father’s permission. What would he say? Would he force Spot to leave? Ground him? Davey wished he could talk to Crutchie about it, but things had been awkward since he started fake dating Jack. He was so consumed by his thoughts he didn’t see Spot walking over to him until he clapped a hand on his shoulder. Davey nearly jumped out of his skin.   
“You sure about this? About letting me stay?” Spot asked anxiously. He wasn’t used to him sounding unsure about anything.   
“You bet,” he said with a grin. Spot chuckled.   
“Jack picked a good one,” he declared, ruffling Davey’s hair. Davey frowned, fixing his hair.   
“You know that’s not true. Why are you going along with it?” He wondered. Spot shrugged.   
“I owe ya for letting me stay,” he replied. He thought for a moment. “Davey-“ He stopped as he noticed Jack walking over to them. He took Davey’s hand.   
“Hey Spotty, ready to get your stuff?” Jack asked, grinning. Spot looked from Davey to Jack. He smiled halfheartedly.   
“I keep staying with Davey and I might just get used to a regular house,” he joked, but his grin didn’t make his eyes. Davey realized he’d never seen Jack’s house before. He always assumed it was big since so many kids stayed with him, but how could a seventeen year old without parents pay for a house? Another point occurred to him.   
“Jack, if Synder’s watching your house won’t he arrest you if he sees Spot with you?” He pointed out. Jack made a face.   
“Davey’s right,” he agreed. “Don’t worry about it I’ll get your stuff for you.” Spot looked to Davey, his hands in his pockets.  
“I’ll go in the window so you don’t get in trouble,” he told him. Davey nodded in agreement.  
“I’ll talk to my dad when I get home,” he promised. Jack and Davey headed to Jack’s house while Spot went to Davey’s.   
“He don’t have much. Just a suitcase,” Jack assured Davey as they pulled into his driveway. Davey followed him in, surprised at how small Jack’s house was. He had expected to see sleeping bags everywhere, but he guessed the kids couldn’t leave any sign they were there. It just looked like a regular house, not a refuge for orphans. A house where a kid like Jack could worry about things kids were supposed to worry about like dating and parties instead of keeping his orphans safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack walked back into the living room with Spot's suitcase in hand.  
“You ready to go?” He asked Davey. He nodded.  
“Hey Jack?” He started once they were in the car. “How many kids actually stay with you?” Jack thought for a moment before shrugging.  
“Fifteen, twenty maybe,” he guessed. “It gets pretty packed.”  
“Are they all with their parents now?” Davey fretted. He didn’t know a lot of Jack’s orphans, but if their situations were anything like Spot’s, sleeping on the street might be their best option. Jack shook his head.  
“Most of them managed to find a place to spend a few nights,” he assured him. “Katherine’s got a few kids at her house.” That stung.  
“Why didn’t Spot stay with her then?” Davey asked, sounding more bitter than he intended. If Jack noticed he didn’t say anything about it. He shrugged.  
“She offered after you did, but he wanted to stay with you. I think he feels weird around her since we broke up,” he explained. Davey’s raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Doesn’t he know I’m not really your boyfriend though? Why would he be more comfortable with me?” He questioned. Jack was at a loss for words. He shrugged and Davey accepted he wasn’t going to get a better answer. He supposed he could ask Spot when he got home, but he didn’t have high hopes. Spot kept his secrets, his own and the ones he collected, close to his chest unless they helped his boyfriend win a bet. Davey chuckled to himself. With as much cash as Race was raking in from nonbelievers, he could probably pay for Jack’s house. 

Davey’s dad was already home when he and Jack got there.  
“You want me to go in with you?” Jack offered. Davey shook his head as he took Spot's bag.  
“No. It’s best I do this alone,” he replied. Davey took a deep breath before walking in. To his surprise, Spot was sitting on the couch across from his dad. He looked up at Davey sheepishly.  
“He heard come in,” he explained. Davey looked to his dad. He couldn’t tell if he was angry,  
“Dad, I can explain. Spot doesn’t have anywhere to-“ his dad lifted a finger to cut him off.  
“David, I haven’t needed to be strict on you and I don’t want to, but if you’re going to invite people to live with us for a period of time you need to talk to me about it first,” he chided. Davey’s face fell.  
“I’m sorry dad. I should’ve called,” he apologized. Davey’s dad turned to Spot.  
“Spot, you’re welcome to stay here in Sarah’s room as long as you need,” he told him. Spot's eyes widened.  
“You’re gonna let me stay?” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Davey’s dad nodded. “Thank you sir! So much!” Davey carried Spot's suitcase up to Sarah’s room for him.  
“Did dad talk to you before I got here?” Davey asked. Spot nodded.  
“He just asked who I was, why I was here,” he answered. He thought for a minute. “Your dad’s nice. I see why Race likes him.”  
“He won’t admit it, but I think he likes Race too,” Davey said, smiling. Spot smiled back. Davey thought for a minute. “Hey Spot, why didn’t you wanna stay with Katherine?” He looked down.  
“I didn’t know you knew she offered,” he admitted, his grin slipping away.  
“Jack told me,” Davey explained. “I was wondering if you felt you had to pick me because I’m dating Jack.” Spot thought for a moment before resting a hand on Davey’s shoulder.  
“You’re a good kid, Dave,” he commented, not answering. Davey sighed. He expected as much.  
“I’ll let you get unpacked,” he said as he headed out.  
“Davey?” Spot called hesitantly as he turned the doorknob. “Katherine knows.” Davey’s blood froze.  
“Katherine knows?” He repeated. Spot looked at him pitifully. He opened his mouth to speak then looked behind Davey.  
“Is this the famous Les Jacobs?” He teased, his demeanor shifting. Les glanced up at Davey, confused.  
“Why is he in Sarah’s room?” He wondered. Spot grimaced.  
“Dad said he could stay with us until he can go home,” Davey explained as he closed Spot's door. “It’s not safe for him to go home yet.” Les turned on him, his little eyebrows tight.  
“Are you the new Jack Kelly?”He demanded, trying to gauge how braggable this update would be for him. Davey scoffed.  
“Nobody could replace Jack Kelly,” he assured him. Les returned to his room in disappointment. Davey thought about going back in Sarah’s room to talk to Spot, but something told him Spot had said all he was going to. "Katherine knows." Did Jack know Katherine knew? Surely if he did he wouldn’t still be fake dating Davey unless.. Davey stopped himself. No, Jack still liked Katherine. Didn’t he? They were obviously still close enough that Jack asked her to let some of his orphans stay with her and close enough that she said yes. But why would Katherine tell Spot she knew the truth and not Jack? Why would Spot tell Davey and not Jack if he didn’t already know? 

To say the next morning in Jack’s car was awkward would be an understatement. Spot sat in the back seat, ignoring both of them. Davey wondered if he should mention would Spot said, but decided against it. The three of them sat in Jack’s car in silence.  
“So, uh, how was Davey’s house?” Jack asked, breaking the oppressive silence. He held Davey’s hand tighter.  
“Davey’s dad caught me coming in so I got to sleep in a real bed instead of Davey’s floor,” Spot answered quietly. “It was nice.” Jack glanced at Davey anxiously.  
“You aren’t grounded are you?” He asked. Davey shook his head.  
“Not that I’m aware,” he answered. Jack grinned.  
“Great. I gotta show you something after school,” he stated. Seeing Davey’s puzzled expression he continued. “I used to take Katherine all the time. It’ll eat her up.” Davey’s heart sunk.  
“Can’t wait,” he said unenthusiastically. He told himself it was just what Spot said getting to him. He wasn’t jealous of Katherine. Besides, none of it was real. Not even the dark hurt curling up in his heart at the thought of Katherine and Jack together. Davey was just doing this to convince Crutchie he was over him. Because Crutchie was the one he loved.. right?


	10. Chapter 10

Davey looked up in awe at the painted backdrops behind the stage.   
“Jack, you painted all of these? He asked in awe.   
“Your friend is quite an artist!” A large woman in a pink and purple ball gown declared. Jack blushed.   
“Davey, this is Mrs. Medda Larken. She owns the joint,” he explained. Medda held her hand out to Davey and he shook it.   
“Is this the boyfriend?” Medda prompted. Davey blushed, giving her all the answer she needed. “A pleasure to meet you finally. I’ve heard so much about you.” Davey glanced at Jack anxiously.   
“All good things, I swear,” he assured him.   
“We’re doing auditions for the musical today if either of you want to try out,” Medda stated, pointedly. Jack scoffed.   
“Mrs. Medda, do I look like I can dance?” He gestured to himself.   
“You could run offstage when the dancing starts,” Davey teased. “That’s what I’d do.” Medda laughed and headed back out to the front of the stage.   
“She gives me some cash for the backdrops and the odd jobs I do around the theater,” Jack told Davey quietly. “She don’t know about.. the kids.”  
“She pays you enough to make rent and get groceries and she doesn’t know?” Davey questioned, keeping his voice down. Jack sighed.  
“If she knew she’d wanna help and since she’s an adult they’d take her to jail. Worst case for me I go to a youth court,” he explained, frowning at the blank backdrop in front of him. “You mind staying while I start this one or you want me to take you home first?”   
“I don’t mind,” Davey said, “I’ll get my backpack from your car so I can work on my homework.” Jack nodded absently. His focus was on his work now.   
Davey’s textbooks lay open and abandoned in front of him as he watched Jack paint. He couldn’t look away. As soon as Jack dipped his paintbrush in his paint, his entire body relaxed. He might live in that small house with the kids, but painting was his real home. Suddenly Davey saw two Jack Kelly’s, the one in front of him and the younger Jack Kelly Davey had fallen in love with. He hadn’t been sure when he started to love Jack, but he remember the day he realized it. The day he wrote Jack a letter. The Delancey brothers had heard he danced with Race and decided to punish him for being anything other than straight. Jack swooped in and saved him. He fought both the Delancey’s that day and went down in middle school history. That was the day Katherine finally noticed Jack. Davey remembered how excited he had been. He had been about to tell Jack how he felt, but he couldn’t bare to risk his rejection. He wrote the letter so he could move on and after a while he did, but as Davey watched Jack he wondered if that was true. If you could ever get over people you really loved. Maybe he would spend his life a little bit in love with Jack and Crutchie and whoever he married would have to be okay with sharing his heart with them.   
“Do you think you’ll always love Katherine?” Davey blurted. He regretted breaking the silence immediately. Jack lowered his paint brush, but he kept his gaze on his painting.   
“I used to think so,” he admitted quietly. Davey’s brows furrowed.  
“But not anymore?” He pressed. Jack tapped his paintbrush against his hand, unaware he was covering his hand in orange paint. For a while he didn't answer and Davey worried he had forgotten the question.  
“We're only in high school. Maybe one day I'll love someone else," Jack said finally. Davey walked over and took his hand. Before Jack could ask why, Davey wiped the orange off his hand with his handkerchief.   
"You ought to be more careful," he fussed. He could feel Jack's eyes on him.   
"Sure," Jack managed, dropping the paintbrush in his cup of paint water. Davey looked up and met Jack's gaze. A streak of orange paint was under Jack's eyes, making their deep green seem brighter. Davey wiped it off, scowling to distract himself from the feeling in his chest..   
"You always get paint everywhere?" he asked. Jack grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Davey's heart leaped to his throat. After a moment Jack let go and cleared his throat.   
"Er.. I'm gonna say goodbye to Mrs. Medda then I'll take you home," Jack stated, already backing away. He pulled back the backstage curtain and froze. Davey peered around him to see why he had stopped. Beside Mrs. Medda, chattering on about the upcoming musical, was Katherine. Jack gestured for Davey to take his hand.   
"Katherine!" Jack called, "What are you doing here?" She smiled patronizingly at them.   
"Some of us use the theater for more than dates," she teased. Davey wanted to yank his hand out of Jack's, but his grip was too tight.   
"Jack works for me, you know that," Medda reminded her, sounding confused. She turned to Jack. "Katherine here is writing about the musical for the New York Sun." Katherine had been submitting articles for the Sun ever since she was an eighth grader. After she started her junior year, they finally let her on as an intern.   
"Glad to hear it. The old place could use the press," Jack said. He turned to Davey. "I just remembered I wanted to show Mrs. Medda the backdrop. Wait here, babe." He quickly kissed Davey's cheek. Before Davey could object, he had slipped back behind the curtain with Medda behind hm.   
"He's something, isn't he?"Katherine commented, her patronizing expression slipping away. She looked after him softly. Fond even.   
"Why'd you let him go?" Davey asked. She looked at him sadly, but didn't answer. He heard Jack calling him, but he hesitated.   
"Go. He'll want to hear about how jealous I am," Katherine told him. Davey frowned and joined Jack backstage. He didn't ask about Katherine.   
Jack was quiet as he drove him home. Davey refused to be the one to break the silence. Katherine was only pretending to be jealous of their fake relationship for Jack, but why? Why make Jack think his plan was working when it wasn't? Why make him think he had a chance to win her back, when she knew he didn't? Katherine wasn't a cruel girl. She wasn't the type to move people around like chess pieces towards the future that benefited her the most. But Davey knew someone who was, he realized. He was going to have some questions for Spot Conlon when he got home. And this time he was going to get something better than the two word answer that had plagued him all day. "Katherine knows." Talk about an understatement.


	11. Chapter 11

Spot and Race were sitting on the couch playing cards when Davey got home.   
“How was the theater?”Race asked, grinning up at him. Davey started to answer and stopped.   
“How’d you know me and Jack went to the theater?” He demanded. Race glanced at Spot nervously. Spot didn’t look up from his cards.   
“Jack said this mornin’ he was takin you somewhere he used to take Katherine and the theater’s his favorite spot,” he explained. Davey frowned, but Spot still didn’t look up.   
“Did you know Katherine was going to be there?” He questioned. Davey was starting to feel silly for getting mad, but something was going on and Spot Conlon was right at the thick of it.   
“I told her to,” he replied, finally looking up. Davey wasn’t sure what it was like when Spot got angry, but for a moment he wondered if this cold indifference might be worse.   
“But you know she knows the truth, why would you send her there?” Davey was tired of being pulled around at Spot’s will. He needed answers. Spot sighed, realizing he wasn’t gonna let up.  
“A couple months ago, Jack told Katherine he thought he might be bi. So she broke up with him, not because she fell out of love with Jack like she told him, but because she wanted him to have the chance to date a boy while he was in high school,” Spot paused, making sure Davey was following along. “She didn’t want him to miss out on anything.” Spot’s explaination was leaving him with more questions than he started with.   
“What’s that got to do with me?” Davey asked, his brows furrowed as he tried to process all this new information. He sat down on the other side of Race who scooted closer to Spot.   
“Well Katherine tried to start a new relationship to show Jack she moved on, but Jack couldn’t -that’s about the time your letters got sent out- so when Kat called me for help, I told Jack if he dated you he could make her jealous in the hopes that a fake relationship would help him get over her.” Davey’s head was spinning.   
“So our fake relationship was built on lies?” He joked halfheartedly. He knew it was fake, but now everything, holding his hand in public, taking him out on dates, writing him notes, was for nothing. Because Katherine wasn’t even jealous.   
“Aw Davey don’t you see. Jack didn’t know Katherine was gonna be at the theater today,” Race pointed out. “He brought you there because he wanted to show you who he is. Katherine was there so Jack could see it for himself.”   
“Jack had to see Katherine when he was you so he could realize he wasn’t in love with her anymore,” Spot added, smiling softly at Davey. “He’s in love with you.” Davey’s jaw dropped. He looked from Spot to Race for any sign they were teasing him.   
“But I’m.. I’m still in love with Crutchie.” He didn’t sound convincing to his own ears. Spot and Race exchanged a sad glance.  
“Then it’s a good thing it’s all fake,” Race said quietly, grabbing his things. He kissed Spot’s cheek and slipped out the door. 

Davey got on the bus the next morning to Spot’s disappointment. He didn’t want to see Jack just yet. He was afraid if he did, everything Spot told him would come spilling out and he needed time to think. Davey knew Katherine’s heart was in the right place, but he couldn’t help but feel a little resentment towards her. Would it have been so hard to tell him the truth? But you didn’t tell Sarah and Crutchie the truth, a small voice in Davey’s head reminded him. It was different. Keeping his feelings from them kept them from getting hurt. Katherine keeping her feelings from Jack only hurt him. Davey avoided Jack all day.   
“Why are you doing this?” Spot demanded at the end of the day. “You know Jack had no part in this.”   
“Neither did I! I just wanted to spare my sister from knowing her little brother liked her boyfriend! I didn’t ask for Jack to fall in love with me and I certainly didn’t ask to be involved in you and Katherine’s little games,” Davey hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Spot crossed his arms.   
“You said liked,” he pointed out. Davey’s jaw dropped.   
“I...” he couldn’t find the words.  
“You’ve said you love him. Now only like. Past tense even. Why’s that I wonder?” Spot tilted his head at him, one eyebrow raised.   
“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Davey insisted. Spot’s gaze shifted past him then back.   
“But you do gotta explain it to Jack,” he said, coolly. Davey looked behind him. Sure enough Jack was heading towards them. Davey turned to say something to Spot, but he was gone.   
“The cops finally laid off so I’m having a party tonight to celebrate-“Jack stopped seeing Davey’s face. “You okay? I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.” Davey took a deep breath.  
“I.. I don’t wanna do this anymore,” he blurted. Jack’s face fell. “Things are fine with Crutchie and I’m sure Katherine’ll take you back now.”   
“Davey, I..” Davey cut him off.   
“I hope you two get back together,” he said before walking away. 

Davey walked inside his house, ready to sleep for the next week when he realized he wasn’t alone. Crutchie sat at his coffee table with Les, helping him with his homework.   
“Hey Davey,” he greeted awkwardly. Davey sat on his other side and put his head on the table.   
“Does dating ever get easier?” He groaned. Crutchie chuckled, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
“What happened?” Les demanded, his homework suddenly less important.   
“Me and Jack broke up,” Davey told him. Les’ face fell.   
“But he got your letter!” He insisted. Davey lifted his head from the table.   
“Les..” he started, trying to keep his voice level. “How did you know about my letters?” Les paled.   
“I wanted to help you,” he said weakly. “You were all alone.” Davey’s face turned crimson.   
“You read my letters?!” He exclaimed. He had never felt more mortified in his life. Les glanced from Davey to Crutchie.  
“You liked him before Sarah! It wasn’t fair!” Suddenly Davey remembered the lackluster response Les had given when Sarah said she was dating Crutchie. They had both brushed it off as him being too young to understand dating. Les stormed upstairs, leaving Davey and Crutchie alone. Davey put his head on his arms.   
“Davey, it’s okay-“ Crutchie said, trying to reassure him. Davey lifted his head pathetically  
“No! The whole point of me pretending to date Jack was so Sarah wouldn’t find out I had feelings for you and now it’s all ruined,” he blurted. He covered his mouth with his hand. Crutchie’s eyes widened. Davey started to apologize but before he could Crutchie’s lips were on his. For years he’d imagined what it would be like kissing Crutchie. Fireworks, burning wildfires, atom bombs. But to Davey’s surprise he didn’t feel anything.   
“Davey! I gotta ask you some-“Jack’s voice cut off and the nothing Davey felt shifted into guilt as he pulled away. There was a bouquet of roses in Jack’s hand and tears in his eyes. “Oh. I uh.. okay.” Spot was right, Davey realized as Jack awkwardly backed outside. Spot was always right. Jack was in love with him. And he was in love with Jack. He raced out after him, but Jack was gone. He fell to his knees. He heard Crutchie limp outside to stand behind him.   
“I’m so sorry,” he said, bending down beside him. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Davey wiped away the tears that were spilling down from his eyes.   
“I didn’t know,” he admitted. “I didn’t know I loved him. I thought.. I thought it was fake.” Crutchie held him while he cried.   
“C’mon. I’ll take you to his house so you can talk to him,” he offered softly. Davey nodded gratefully, but the tears didn’t stop. He wasn’t sure they ever would.


	12. Chapter 12

Davey had never been to one of Jack’s parties before, but he wasn’t surprised to find the place crawling with people. That came with being hero to all of New York, he guessed. You never ran out of friends. Speaking of friends. Davey caught sight of Spot and Race in Jack’s tiny kitchen, away from the noise. He headed towards them, hoping they could tell him where Jack was. Race had pulled Spot up on the counter so he could kiss him without bending down. Seeing Davey approach he pulled away, much to Spot’s annoyance.   
“Lookin for Jack?” Spot guessed bitterly. Davey’s gaze fell to his shoes.   
“Hey you been crying?” Race asked, reaching out to wipe away his friend’s tears. “Spot didn’t mean to be harsh-“ Spot scoffed, proving otherwise.   
“He’s the one breakin Jack’s heart,” he pointed out. Race drew his hand back. He was Davey’s friend, but he was Jack’s too. He was in the middle of this as much as Davey was with no way out. Worse than him even because Race was split between his loyalty to his two friends and his boyfriend. Who’s side should he take? Davey decided to not make him chose and pushed his way through the party. He recognized Jack’s refugees as he passed their smiling faces. Finch, Mush, Buttons, Tommy boy, Smalls, Sniper, Kid Blink, Albert, Elmer, Specs, so many lost kids boys and girls alike Davey couldn’t remember their names. Their eyes were all bright with relief at being back home, but Davey noticed fresh bruises discoloring their skin. One of the girls winked a black eye at him and nodded her head towards the stairs. She mouthed Jack’s name. Davey gave her a nod of thanks before heading up. The sounds of the party downstairs faded slightly with each step.  
“Jack?” Davey called nervously. “Jack I can explain.” He pushed open a door and found his ex fake boyfriend standing with Katherine. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. No wonder he was upstairs. If the boys saw him defeated, they would be too.   
“Katherine explained everything already,” Jack said quietly. He looked at Davey sadly. “It’s okay. You can go.” Davey hesitated. Katherine gestured for him to go. He started to then stopped.   
“Jack, I didn’t know about all this. I didn’t know Katherine lied to you, I didn’t know Spot told you to make her jealous, I didn’t know anything,” Davey scoffed at himself. “Smart as I think I am I didn’t even know I was in love with you til Crutchie kissed me.” Hope started to shine in Jack’s eyes.   
“You.. you love me?” He questioned. Davey gave a sharp nod before turning to Katherine.   
“I’m sorry your plan didn’t work out,” he said. She shook her head, looking embarrassed.   
“I just wanted Jack to be happy, she explained. She put a hand on Jack’s cheek. “And I think he was happy with you.” Katherine hugged Davey quickly before rejoining the party. Jack sighed.   
“Are all relationships this messy?” He asked, groaning. Davey shrugged.   
“I don’t know. This is my first one,” he admitted. Jack chuckled a little.   
“Guess I’m not a very good first boyfriend,” he said, sitting down on his bed. Davey sat beside him and rested his hand on Jack’s.  
“Well maybe we oughta start over,” he suggested, leaning closer. “Hi, I’m Davey. And I love you.” Jack gave a small grin.   
“Nice to meet you Davey,” he closed the distance between them and brought his lips down on Davey’s. He pulled away, smiling widely. “I love you too.” Davey kissed him again. And again. He was so distracted he almost didn’t hear the sirens. Jack pulled away.   
“The cops,” he realized, running downstairs with Davey hot on his heels. The joyful faces Davey saw when he was looking for Jack were replaced with a wordless panic and fear. If the cops got them, they would be forced back home. And goodness knows what their parents would do once they did. Davey steadied himself. He was going to keep these kids safe if it meant fighting the cops. He shared a look with Jack and saw his determination mirrored there. Kids ran every direction, desperate for escape.   
“Don’t the oldest one escape!” Davey heard Synder command over the chaos. He reached for Jack but he was no longer by his side. He spun around, his heart in his throat.   
“Where’s Jack?” Spot demanded, looking scared for the first time in his life. Davey shook his head. “I can’t find Race.” Spot looked like he might cry. Davey rested a hand on his shoulder but he couldn’t think of what he might say to make him feel better. A cop ran at them, reaching for Spot. Davey pulled back his fist and socked the officer in the face. Spot grinned at him, his fear gone at the prospect of fighting. He pulled his sleeves up and started throwing punches. Davey noticed a bunch of the other kids were fighting back too. He caught sight of Jack across the room. He sighed in relief. Crutchie! In his search for Jack he’d forgotten he didn’t come alone.   
“Crutchie!” He called desperately. He spun, trying desperately to catch sight of him. His heart pounded in his ears. Forget having been in love with him, if Sarah found out he got Crutchie arrested she’d never forgive him. He forced his way though the crowd of fighting kids and cops. “Crutchie?”   
“Watch where you’re going!” The girl Davey saw earlier exclaimed as he bumped into her. He started to apologized but she already refocused in the cop she was fighting.   
“We got him!” A cop called out. Synder ordered his boys to retreat, taking whatever kids they could grab as they rushed back to their cars. Davey took a deep breath and checked the kids nearest him for injuries. Aside from bruises, they seemed alright. Davey saw Spot and walked over to him. He looked at him, despair in his eyes.   
“They got Race,” he managed, tears flowing freely from his eyes.   
“So we’ll get him back,” Davey promised. Spot looked doubtful.   
“Davey! Thank God you’re alright!” Jack said, hugging him tightly. He kissed him hard, relieved to have not lost him. Davey pulled away almost unwillingly.   
“If they didn’t get you then who-“ he stopped as he realized he was missing. “They got Crutchie.” Jack’s eyes widened.   
“We’ll get him back,” he promised, sounding less sure than Davey had. Davey looked past him at the kids. They huddled together, staring desperately up at Jack for a plan. Their one safe place in the world had been torn apart and their friends dragged away. Davey took a deep breath and turned to Jack.  
“I know what we have to do,” he stated firmly. Jack looked at him in awe.   
“How?” He questioned. “How could you know what we have to do?” Davey hesitated and realized everyone was looking at him the way they had always looked at Jack. Like he was a hero.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and what was left of his orphans sat on the stage of the dimly lit theater, waiting for Davey. They sat together, so close they were each touching. After Snyder’s raid they couldn’t bare to be far from each other. Spot laid flat on the ground, but the back of Jack’s shirt was clutched tightly in his fist like a child holding desperately to his mother’s skirts. Occasionally he would doze off and his grip would losen, but his nightmares no doubt of losing Race kept waking him. That more than anything terrified the bruised orphans. Fine, Jack Kelly didn’t now what to do. He was human, it was bound to happen eventually. But Spot Conlon? Afraid? It was impossible. The world had to be ending and they had no one to save them but Davey Jacobs. He’d made a phone call and ordered they all go to the theater while he took care of something. Jack sighed, sure Davey had told Medda. He spent years keeping the truth from her so she wouldn’t have to get tangled up in kidnapping charges protecting him. Davey knows that, Jack reminded himself, he’ll come up with something. His kids weren’t so sure. Before Jack could sink lower into his worries, Davey walked down the aisle of the seats with a man. Jack got on his feet, his jaw dropped.  
“D..Davey,” he couldn’t speak. Davey turned to the man beside him, none other than Mayor Theodore.  
“These are the kids I was telling you about, Mr. Mayor,” he explained. The Mayor looked over each of them, his face giving away nothing.  
“What’s left of us anyway,” one of the boys, Albert, muttered. The Mayor’s kind gaze rested on him. Albert fidgeted as the mayor’s eyes fell on his collection of bruises both from his parents and the cops.  
“Then what are we standing around for? Let’s go pick up the rest of you and tell them the good news,” the mayor prompted, a twinkle in his eye. Albert blinked in surprise.  
“What good news?” He questioned. The kids stared at the mayor in confusion.  
“Thanks to Mr. Jacobs here telling me about your situation, I can see to it that none of you have to see your parents again,” he announced, smiling. They gasped, looking at each other in disbelief.  
“Can.. can we still stay with Jack?” A girl, Smalls, asked nervously. The kids murmured in agreement.  
“Fortunately, I’ve found a parent who is happy to take all of you in, esspecially Jack,” the mayor explained. Jack’s brows furrowed, but before he could ask, she stepped out from backstage.  
“You should’ve told me you were struggling, kid,” Medda told him. Jack’s jaw dropped. He looked to Davey for help. He chuckled.  
“You ought to pay more attention in class, Jack. Don’t you know the Mayor’s name? Theodore Larken,” he teased. Jack jumped off the stage and wrapped his arms around Davey. He kissed his face over and over again.  
“You’re the best boyfriend a guy could ask for!” Jack declared, his voice echoing through the semi empty theater.  
“Hey! Didn’t he say something about getting Race??”Spot insisted, shifting from one foot to another. Albert scoffed.  
“They took more than Race, you know,” he reminded him. Spot didn’t even look at him. The Mayor chuckled.  
“Let’s not waste anymore time then,” he said, gesturing for the kids to follow him. 

The police station looked tiny with so many people in it. The Mayor had gone back to speak with Snyder while the kids waited. Spot tapped his foot impatiently, quickly returning to himself now that he knew he was getting his boyfriend back. Jack held Davey’s hand tightly.  
“How’d you know the mayor would help?” He asked, staring at him in awe. Davey shrugged, not meeting his gaze. He met Spot’s eyes and gave him a sympathetic look. He couldn’t imagine being separated from Jack now.  
“I didn’t. I called Mrs. Medda and she knew what to do,” Davey explained. “Really she did all the impressive parts.” Jack chuckled and kissed Davey again.  
“One of these days you gotta realize how wonderful you are,” he stated, looking up as the door to the holding cells opened up. Spot was on his feet immediately, pushing through the crowd of recently released kids to his boyfriend. He jumped up and Race caught him in his arms. Davey smiled at Race but let Spot have him to himself.  
“Hey,” Crutchie greeted, standing beside Davey and Jack. Davey stood awkwardly, holding Jack’s hand in his. “Do you think we oughta hold off tellin’ Sarah about this?” Davey frowned, looking at Jack for help, but he knew what had to be done. He took a deep breath.  
“No,” he said. Crutchie’s eyes widened. “I’m so tired of keeping things from Sarah. I think it’s time my sister learns the truth.”


End file.
